


Plenary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [238]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Beneficence. Dinner is over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/26/1999 for the word [Plenary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/26/plenary).
> 
> plenary  
> Full in all respects; complete; absolute; as, plenary authority.  
> Fully attended by all qualified members.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), and [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299). Dinner is over. Now what?
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Plenary

What really sealed the deal for Tony and convinced him of the plenary nature of their accord was Gibbs actually breaking rule #6 and apologizing not only for the misunderstanding in autopsy, but also for leaving and the way he treated Tony when he returned.

Tony sighed. “Fine. You win. I can’t stay mad at you guys anymore, but I want actual dates and I’m not putting out on the first date for anyone.”

“Of course.” Jimmy replied while Gibbs nodded his head in agreement.

“And now I’m going home. Each of you plan a date and let me know. And if you purposefully sabotage the other’s date you’ll both be out.” Tony glared at them to make sure they knew how serious he was.

“No problem.” Jimmy promised.

Gibbs just stared back not intimidated, but at the same time the idea that he would need to sabotage someone else to win Tony over was laughable. He may not remember everything that happened before Mexico, yet. But he knew there had been something between Tony and him. 

Knowing, he’d gotten what he would get, Tony left though not before he let each of them kiss him goodbye. Only short pecks, of course. They’d have to set up a date if they wanted something more. 

Finally, he climbed in his car and headed home. It hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected, but honestly it was still a little bad. He couldn’t believe what had happened. 

When he got home he didn’t do more than dump his stuff where it went and collapse on the bed. The day had been long before dinner happened. Then dinner happened and he felt well and truly mind fucked. He still wasn’t sure he believed them, but figured the dates if they bothered to set them up would at least show how serious they were. 

This time, he would make sure to take it slow. He couldn’t afford to mess up. Then he’d really have to leave and he actually liked it here for reasons he didn’t truly understand. 

He couldn’t believe they both wanted to date him and was it just him or had they implied that they’d be fine forming a permanent threesome. Seriously, he wondered if he’d fallen into an alternate universe or something. This just seemed too fantastic to be real. Oh well. He could still leave if they turned out to not be serious. 

He really hoped this wasn’t some elaborate prank just to get back at him for something. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done recently to deserve a prank like this, but he couldn’t let himself trust that they meant what they’d said, yet, either. He’d been hurt too many times before. Though he had to admit this was by far the most elaborate scheme he’d ever seen.

Who would believe Jimmy and Gibbs regularly hung out together to talk about him. It was practically an impossible thought. Whether this was real or not thoughts just chased each other around in his head. He really wished he could shut them off and go to sleep as he was exhausted. His mind, however, couldn’t seem to stop thinking about both the positive and negative possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
